Talk:Partis Temporus
Incantation Do we know for certain that this is the exact incantation for the ring of fire spell in the movie? I interpret what Dumbledore says in the trailer as "Ardens Temporis," as ardens is Latin for "burning," which, combined with temporis, would mean "burning time." Temporis might also refer figuratively to the circular motion of a clock. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe we should add a conjecture tag until the movie is released, so we can check the subtitles. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 18:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::In the film, Dumbledore uses Partis Temporus to create a gap in the ring of fire, allowing himself and Harry to escape in the boat. They incorrectly overlaid the incantation over a clip of him summoning the ring of fire in the trailer. We don't get to hear the incantation for the ring of fire spell because Harry has been dragged underwater by the Inferi at the time Dumbledore casts it. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Like what I wrote first, The spell is not to cast the ring of fire. but a spell just to help them scape from the Inferi (probably with the help of another powerful spell, like conjuring Fire). --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 14:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe the spell was Argus Tempus (Last time I saw the movie, I thought it was this too, but when I saw the commercial, it was subtitled as Argus Tempus. -- Tedjuh10 :::::It is better to not base on what we heard, but instead search for the appropriate word and it's meaning. That is what i did. Don't worry. The correct Incantation of the spell will come out when the official DVD with english subtitle was release. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 17:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Bellatrix Lestrange In the sixth film, when Bellatrix Lestrange tries to burn the Barrow, she creats a fire ring around the house. Lupin and Tonks use a spell to break this circle, could this spell be the same as this one? Also, in the seventh film, when fire breaks out in the Room of Requirement, Hermione uses a spell to destroy the firewall to go through it. Could this be the same also? Charmedthree 22:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Voldemort WHY DIDN'T VOLDEMORT JUST USE THIS TO BREAK PROTEGO MAXIMA, FIANTO DURI ETC..? :Presumably those enchantments were too strong to be broken with a single spell. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Etymology The French verb, partir when conjugated to either of the plural subject pronouns (nous, vous informal and ils/elles) does not result in "partis." Where did this person get the idea that this particular verb has a plural form (which in itself is ridiculous) just by adding an "s" in the end? 04:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know how it was phrased, but "partis" does exist in French, as the plural form of the past participle. "They are gone" = "Ils sont partis", for example. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 22:12, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Use on non-barriers? Anyone have any idea what would happen if this spell was used on something other than barriers? Like a house, a mountain, or a person? Felderburg (talk) 00:29, November 27, 2017 (UTC)